The invention relates to a brake system for combinations of vehicles.
One problem in a modern brake system of a known type is that it must be capable of being combined with the conventional, standard pneumatic brake systems. For instance if single vehicles (truck tractors, or trailers or semi-trailers) are to be coupled to other single vehicles, of which only one has a modern brake system with supplementary electrical triggering, then the brake systems of such vehicle combinations must be capable of being operated in arbitrary combinations. Thus, it must be possible to couple a standard two-line-brake trailer or an electropneumatically brakable trailer to an electromagnetically brakable tractor vehicle. Conversely, however, it must also be possible to operate an electropneumatically brakable trailer with a standard two-line brake tractor vehicle, because it cannot be presumed that all tractor vehicles will be at the same stage of technological development at the same time. Nor can retrofitting be demanded immediately.